


Cu & Rin Adventures: Collective Meets Fate

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The various Cu Collective and their spouses accidently get separated from the main group via Demon Pillar, the fifth grail war is no longer the same.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Ereshkigal | Lancer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Sétanta | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cu & Rin Adventures: Collective Meets Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin looked over at the sheer power that emitted. It felt even more powerful than that Berserker from the von Einzbern representative. She couldn’t be wrong about that when the sheer scale stopper her in her spot instead of just Shirou. Her temporary ally had the oddest ability to literally smell out magic like some sort of bloodhound. It was so much, he _almost_ collapsed.

“What- Rin, what was that?” One of the really good things about Emiya Shirou, he tended to defer to her knowledge in magecraft. He really didn’t know much of anything at all when it came down to it aside from three spells anyway, but that never stopped other mages from having an attitude similar to Shinji even when incompetent morons. It was a little refreshing and would be more if he didn’t have terrible luck and the survival instincts of a lemming.

“It might be just what Caster was waiting around for while we were paying attention to the seals at school.” Rin grimaced at the thought of something that big coming into effects. She knew that Casters took time to prepare, but she failed to pay proper attention to finding them. Not that she could blame herself, there was a problem right in front of her, distraction or not, and she still had to solve that. Especially when she went to this school during the day. This hopefully was _nothing_ like ten years ago.

“Rin! I think you might want to look over this way!” Archer shouted, looking over at towards the bridge. Saber was standing beside him looking as if she was recalling something unpleasant.

“Archer, what is it?” Rin didn’t waste her time moving next to him, but the Servant had better vision than herself. Rin didn’t feel ashamed at leaning on her Servant’s senses.

“It looks like some sort of monster. Almost like a giant boar. It’s at least the size of the largest city building.” Archer mentioned, “It looks like it’s coming out of the water- no not out of the water, it’s coming out of a distortion in the air and the spray of water is covering for it. If we don’t stop it now, it could trample the entire city!” Archer reported to them all as if he had never encountered anything like it.

“This is most likely Caster’s work, a creature like that isn’t normal in this time if I recall.” Saber deduced, “We need to stop it.”

“The school can wait for another day,” Rin agreed. There wouldn’t be a school, or possibly even students if she didn’t.

“What about the enemy Servant.” It looked like Shirou was only just holding himself back from running off to the boar. The fact that he didn’t was something that Rin was glad to note, considering his impulsive tendencies.

“We need to prioritize. The seals were in the school only, we can find them and erase them again later. If we stop now there might not even be a school.” Rin shot back. “We need to go. Saber, you need to fight it personally, if you have any long ranged attacks until – and if – you can get on top of it, then use them. Archer, we are on long range support. No accidents like against Berserker.”

“Yes, Rin!”

“Come on, Shirou!”

“We have to stop that!”

.

* * *

.

Lancer looked over at his so called ‘Master’ as soon as the surge of mana felt so much of a force that he wouldn’t doubt even those without even the trace of ability to do magic in their ancestry felt it. That Archer that he saw lazing about and moving in and out of the church like he owned it looked up as well, facing the exact direction that said pressure came from. His face was as much of the rest of him went still and, for the first time, Cu could actually tell the other Servant was interested in something.

“It seems that there is something interesting undertaking itself now, Kirei.”The glass of wine disappeared in sparkles of gold and the other man got up, something actually determined in his entire body language.

“Yes, it appears like there is another Caster that is ready to perform a repeat of the last war. I will be making preparations similar to my father to cover this up, I understand that you will do as you must as a king.” The sadistic priest that was currently Lancer’s Master actually sounded pleased. ”Lancer, I want you to engage and assist if it’s needed. Until then, watch and examine our enemies that will no doubt come to fight it.”

The golden Archer didn’t even wait to hear any of the words the priest spoke, he has already strode to the door and – most likely – the creature that the presumed Caster summoned.

“Tch, a fight like this and you just want me to observe.” Lancer groused as he dematerialized and left. No way was he letting that man see _his_ back.

.

* * *

.

“I don’t care what they were trying to do!” Rin-chan shouted as she and Caster Cu were shielding the others with fire. “That holdover Demon Pillar better be dead by the time we defeat this pig.” Her entire body was thrumming with power as her many gem and computer chip ‘decorations’ on her jewelry worked in tandem like a computer for the ciphers and runes that she channeled, her time on the Moon cell leaving her preferred method of spell casting through her own real world version of hacking. If Hakuno could use what she learned on the Moon Cell, so could she!

“They were being complete morons that won’t live long!” Caster Cu shouted back.

He was right, the force to shunt the rest of them into this section of reality was thin and constantly working against Sheba. The staff in the command room would be working all over to prove their existence. To top it off, the Demon Pillar left Gilgamesh and Hakuno there with a set of Riders and Casters at the ready with Gudako. Said Demon Pillar would be stopping itself from even being able to fight at full power when they were here. Even distracted as they were with some giant boar made out of dead bodies of scraps of Demon Pillars.

“It’s **_not_ **going to be getting any farther and into that city!” Rin shouted the loudest over her companions, various other version that looked like her and their husbands. Rin had taken one look at the bridge and the city behind her and had been even more furious than the others had seen her in quite some time.

“What do you think I’m doing over here!” Emer shouted from her spot. And it was her spot. She had enacted her defense skills and served as a last wall for the boar to hit against and had been throwing off any of the debuffing skills towards them. Proto Cu at her side, ever loyal, and taking out the smaller versions of itself the boar could summon.

“It won’t go anywhere.” Cu Alter was at the side of Eresh, the pair of them demolishing the last of the latest frenzy of boars that were part of the latest swarm – and it didn’t matter that a boar was not an insect, the group of them were enough to be considered an army of ants when they got summoned by the ‘Boss’ boar.

“That’s right! Alter and I can corner the main one and he can take it down. I know the rest of you can move around him.” Eresh spoke casually as beams of gold speared through a few of the small fries that got too close. The difference in power between her and them all too clear.

“Oh, you’ll get that opening!” Rin-chan was still furious. All too willing to make the one monster in front of her suffer for being separated from the group, even if they would be returned the second it and the Demon Pillar were vanquished. ‘Until some other one shows up,’ she thought even more angrily. They just kept coming back.

"Don't forget about us!" The dual shouts of Setanta and Caster Rin, their small size not stopping them from getting their own hits in.

“Ereshkigal, I didn’t know that you were allowed out of Kur, it appears that you have decided to enjoy the company of mongrels.” A voice that could only be Gilgamesh was heard over the chaos. At his side was an exact double of the blue Lancer next to Rin, all the way to the blue suit he was wearing, considering the multitude of Cu Chulainn that were present.

“Gilgamesh!” Eresh shouted excitedly, once more idly taking down boar after boar that got too close. “I thought you were with Hakuno! She and Enkidu were supposed to still be fighting the Demon Pillar! How did you get separated?” Eresh didn’t even care to wonder about the extra Cu, she assumed it was a magic spell that one of the Rin with her accomplished.

Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed. He disregarded the supposed mutt at his side to get the answers he needed. She spoke that name in his presence. “I have not seen either.” It was a lead in.

“That’s not good! I know how you and Enkidu like to fight together against even shades of demons, but Hakuno, as wonderful as she is, is still limited to human physical limits like most Masters! We need to finish this, so you can reunite with your Queen and brother now.” Eresh hadn’t seen Gilgamesh, any version of him, happier than with those two by his side.

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another Rin showing up with a red haired male with Artoria and Emiya Archer, the four of them halting whatever he was going to say in their own disbelief of the party in front of them.

“What on earth are you doing standing there!?” Rin shouted back at another version of herself. “Don’t stand there and act as useless as Ishtar! Fight!”


End file.
